You Should Only Love Your Own Kind
by staremerald
Summary: Bad Boy Richard Grayson is a tough gangster and only into girls who are cool. So that means Good Girl Kori Anders is gonna have to change her image if she wants him to notice her. Chapter 6 up! A mix of 'Mean Girls' and 'Grease'. StarXRob
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, staremerald is back! I'm writing another story!

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or the poem in this story

* * *

Kori Anders fixed her hair in the mirror. It was a low ponytail. She put her glasses on her eyes and straightened her navy blue skirt and white tee-shirt.

"Kori, let's go!" Her mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" Kori called. She turned around, grabbed her book and school bag and headed downstairs. She paused to grab some toast off the table and ran outside to the car, where her mom was ready to drop her off to her new school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard Grayson parked his bike, threw his helmet which said_, 'Don't like my attitude? Tell someone who cares'_ on the seat, pulled out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lit it, took a breath, exhaled it out and walked towards his usual hangout. The others were already there.

"Dick! What the hell took you so long?" asked a guy with no hair. He was tall with black skin and a face that seemed to always be annoyed.

"Shut up Charlie, you be late too if the god-damn cops were chasing you."

"The cops were on your tail again?" asked a red-head.

"Yep."

"Shit…" Alex muttered. He was average height with long black hair and dark eyes. His skin was a deathly white.

"Guess what?" the red-head asked impatiently.

"What Stu?" Richard asked, uninterested.

"I-"

"What happened with you and Abby anyway?" Alex said, leaning against the wall.

"I was getting to that-"

"Did you guys have fun last night?" the last member of their group asked. His hair was blond.

"Oh yea…" Stu said dreamily.

"You better stop dating Abby; if Amy finds out, you're dead," the blond said.

"Just shut it Mick…just 'cause girls think I'm hot and you're not, don't mean you ca-"

"Shut up!" Mick roared.

"Would both of you's keep it down before I whack you?" Alex asked, raising a fist.

"Are you and Kim still cool, Dick?" Charles asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're still hot…" Richard said happily, thinking of his girlfriend Kim.

"Can I have a pack of your cigarettes? My Dad found out and threw all mine out," Mick asked.

"Did he freak on you?" Richard asked.

"You have no idea. He smacked me and told me if I didn't stop smoking, he would kick my ass to hell and back."

"What did you say to that?" Richard tossed Mick a cigarette.

"I told him he was an asshole."

"Nice…" Charles said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, we have just enough time to check out the girls," Richard said, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping on it. They all followed their leader and walked out from behind the dumpsters behind the school and up to the entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori looked out at her new school. It seemed gray and boring, but as long as they had a good school system, it would be alright. Her mum parked the car.

"Do you have your lunch?" Kori nodded excitedly. "Okay, well, I'll see you after school." Her mom leaned forward and hugged her daughter.

"I'll be fine mom," Kori said, opening the door. "I am sixteen you know."

"I know," Mary Anders said. "Have a good day!"

"Bye mom!" Kori called, walking away from the car. She walked up towards the entrance and bumped into someone. She looked. It was a girl, around her age with black hair. She was wearing a black mini-shirt and a dark purple shirt. It said "Forever Goth." She flicked her long purple hair over shoulders and studied Kori for a moment.

"What are you reading?" Kori asked, feeling a bit exposed, as this girl kept staring.

"The legend of Dracula," the girl replied. She shook her head, as though to clear it and held out her hand. "I'm Raven," she said blandly.

"Kori," Kori held out her own hand and they shook.

"Are you new?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Kori said.

"You want to go in?" Raven asked. Kori nodded and the two made their way down the hall. The hall was already crowded.

"What's your locker number?" Raven asked.

"Twelve."

"Cool. I'm unlucky thirteen." They both opened their lockers. Raven began tacking up pictures of rock bands as Kori piled her books onto the shelves in the locker.

"Raven?" came a voice. Raven smiled, looking at the ceiling and then turning to her side.

"Bernard."

"Don't call me Bernard," he said, shivering. "It's BB."

"Whatever," Raven said, going back to her locker.

"I'm Kori," The red-head said.

"BB," the boy replied. He had green hair and odd brown eyes.

"Like who dressed her, her mother?" a girl with shoulder-length blond hair said, pointing to Kori and giggling with her friends as they walked down the hall.

"I thought this was appropriate…" Kori said, trailing off.

"Don't worry, they're just bitches," Raven said comfortingly.

"Raven!" Kori said, shocked at her language.

"Well it's true," BB said. "That's Kim and her gang. Pink, popular sluts."

"You know you guys, you don't have to curse all the time."

"If cursing is the way to describe the pink princess over there, then we must do it."

"Let's go," Kori said, thinking she maybe had picked the wrong type of friends.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," BB said, seeing the expression on Kori's face and laughing.

The three friends walked and followed the girls into the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is your locker number?" Richard asked Mick.

"Twenty-two. What about you guys?" he asked.

"Twenty-three."

"Twenty-four."

"Twenty-five."

"I'm twenty-one," Richard said, grinning.

"You rock, getting us all together. Which loser did you threaten to punch the living daylights out of if he didn't hack into the school files and get us lockers together?" Charlie asked, patting Richard on the back.

"Robert."

"Stu!" A brunette was walking up the hall.

"Amy!" Stu said happily. She walked up and smacked him the face.

"What the-"

"Marcy told me about you and Abby-"

"Look baby, I-"

"Shut up because I don't want to hear your crap!" she turned on her heel and walked away.

"And that is why I don't like girls," Mick said.

"Shut up…" Stu said.

"Both of you shut up," Alex said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you reading?" Raven asked Kori as they spotted three seats together and sat down. Kori looked up from her book.

"_Hamlet_," she said dreamily.

"Isn't that a book by Mark Tobacco?" BB asked Kori.

"It's Mark Twain," Kori said, giggling. "And it's by Shakespeare."

"Hey Kori," BB asked again, "What's Shakespeare's last name?"

"Shakespeare," Kori said.

"What is his first name then?" BB said, rubbing his head. "I don't get it…"

"Good Morning class," said a cheery voice from the front of the room. The three turned.

A lady in a black suit stood at the front. Her hair was in a bun and she looked quite professional. "My name is Ms. Whardon and I will be your English teacher this year. This year we will be studying Shakespeare." A huge groan filled the room. "Come on now, Shakespeare is fun. Today we will be reading _The Tempest. _Has anyone ever read this before?" Kori's hand shot into the air. "Excellent. Why don't you tell us a bit about _The Tempest _Ms…um…"

"Kori Anders. _The Tempest_ is about Prospero, an exiled duke of Milan and his daughter Miranda who live on a deserted island. The story starts with the king and new duke of Milan on a boat. Prospero is a magician and starts a tempest-"

"So, I can see that you are an avid reader?" Ms Whardon asked.

"Yes Miss," said Kori.

"Excellent. I presume you have read this story before?"

"Yes."

"Have you read any others?"

"I've read them all. I love Shakespeare."

"Which is your favorite?" Miss Whardon asked gently.

"_Hamlet_."

"_Hamlet_ is my favorite also-"

"Uh, Miss Whardon?" asked a brown haired boy at the back of the room.

"Yes dear?"

"Can we like, start?" Miss Whardon looked embarrassed. "Of course dear." She handed out copies of _The Tempest. _

An hour later… 

" _I do forgive thy rankest fault-"_

"Um, Miss Whardon?" the boy with the brown hair asked again. Miss Whardon looked up from the book.

"Yes, dear?"

"So it is. I will see you tomorrow." The whole class filled out. As Kim walked out, she passed Kori and said:

"Teacher's pet." Kori looked up to see Kim walking out with her clique.

"I really hate her," Raven said.

"Kim?" Ms. Whardon asked.

"Piss off you damn teacher, I do like have a life," Kim said, without looking behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you know all this stuff?" BB asked Kori as the three of them took a seat at an empty table.

"Know what?" Kori asked.

"Everything!"

"Don't be nonsensical."

"Don't use big words around him, he won't understand," Raven said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"But it's true, you knew everything in English, in History and French!" BB said, ignoring Raven's comment.

"Just those, nothing else," Kori protested.

"Whatever," Raven said. "But you do tend to-Kori?" Kori was staring off into space. "Kori?"

"Huh?" Kori asked, daydreaming.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, of course. You were talking about…well…um…"

"Never mind."

" Raven, can I call you Rae?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, sure," Raven replied. Kori smiled and pulled a book out of her bag.

"Whatcha reading?"

"A Collection of Edgar Allen Poe stories and poems," Kori said, adjusting her glasses. "They're really good. Listen to this:

_Alone _

_From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
Then- in my childhood, in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life- was drawn  
From every depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still:  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by,  
From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view."_

"Cool…demons," BB said dreamily.

"I really like it, it really describes this person's feelings and emotions in a clear, concise, flowing poem," Kori said to Raven.

"Yeah…" Raven said. Just then, the bell rang.

"Let's go," Raven said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard and his friends were enjoying the last few minutes of lunch as Kim walked over, her clan not far behind.

"Dicky-poo?" she asked.

"Hey cutie," he said, "Where were you?"

"That hoe of a teacher kept me in for telling her piss off."

Dick smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. They kissed for several minutes, the others feeling quite…how would Edgar put it…_Alone. _The bell rang just then.

"Damn," Richard cursed quite violently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll like see you later," Kim said. She stuck her tongue out and pretended to lick something. She turned and walked away, her hips swinging wildly back and forth. Dick smiled and walked towards the building, thinking of only one thing.

_How could anyone be as gorgeous as Kim?_

* * *

Was it good? Was it bad? Review and tell me what you think please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I will be gone on vacation till sometime in August!

Reviewers:

Kow it all: I know, Nerds rule! I tried to capture all the characters personalities as best I could. Thank you very much for reviewing!

AvrilLavigneroxmysox: I love your name, it's really cool! I had to make Dick look bad because he is Dan from Grease. Think of it like that. I know that's not good but it will get better!

PinkFlamingo44: I am so touched...one of the best stories you've ever written? I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy inside...

camille: I will, and here it is!

Phishy2: I know, EDGAR ALLEN POE ROCKS!

marci16: I think everyone is waiting for that special moment when Kori changes...And I know I rock! go staremerald, go staremerald, go staremerald!

RobinStarfire: Very, very good?

lil' LIK Star: Alot of people seem to!

thugette90: I love your name, power to the people! I picked the nickname 'Dick' on purpose, because your right, he really is one!

hmmm: Umm..here it is?

samantha: Dear Person, considering this is my story, I have every right to put Robin and Starfire out of character, but this will be alot like Grease, with bits taken from movies such as 'Mean Girls'.

Little One: Your name is too cute for words! I hate it when people do that, they start a story and then they never finish it! Don't worry, I'm not that type of person! I am adding some 'Shakespeare' in this chapter, so it will still be kinda classical. Do you really think my story could go far?

blossomel91: If you read the above reply to 'Little One' you will see that I am not one to drop stories. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT, IT'S LIKE IF YOUR GONNA START THE FREAKIN STORY THAN FINISH THE FREAKIN STORY! takes deep breath Thanks for your review!(Damn these friggin' hormones!)

Sweetweni: They will soon, unfortunetly not in this chapter, but oh well! And I think that you should wait see, as they will get together! YOU MARK MY WORDS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Damn these hormones to the nesting place of the all-powerful scarlacc, where they will be painfully digested over a million years!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Mick, Miss Gagnon, Miss Whardon and Miss Marsh. I also don't own Shakespeare's _'A Midsummer Night's Dream'_.

* * *

"Oh my god, I am so tired," Kori said wearily into the phone the next night to Raven.

"Yea, join the club. What is with the teachers giving us tons of homework on the second day of school?"

"Well, they didn't give us any yesterday. That was pretty gracious."

"Gracious? Kori, it was the first day! If they gave us homework yesterday, it would be so unfair! Besides, they made up for all the homework they didn't assign yesterday by giving it to us today!"

"Raven, it's only fair-"

"Fair that they gave us homework from every lesson? Yea, that's funny…"

"It doesn't take very long."

"You're finished!"

"Yes, I did it all when I got home."

"What-how-I-"

"Listen Raven, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"If I'm still alive."

"Bye," Kori said.

"Bye." Smiling, Kori turned the phone off and placed the phone back on its hook on her bedside table. She slid off her bed and walked outside to her balcony. Outside the cool, spring Jump City air blew her carrot-red hair around her face. She smiled, enjoying its touch. She watched as the wind continued to blow leaves and tree branches around gently, as if they were all playing a game.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dick was sitting at his computer, waiting as his msn messenger loaded up. He took a swig of coke and looked to see who was online. Mick and Charlie. He clicked on Charlie's name and started a chat room.

**YoU sAy BaD lIkE iTs WrOnG says: s'up?** Richard waited for Charlie to reply.

**DoN't BuG mE aNd We MiGhT gEt aLoNg says: nufin u?**

**YoU sAy BaD lIkE iTs WrOnG says: same. Have u done ur homework?**

**DoN't BuG mE aNd We MiGhT gEt aLoNg says: ya rite **Richard smiled. His thoughts exactly.

"Richard!" came a gruff voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh shit," Richard muttered.

**YoU sAy BaD lIkE iTs WrOnG says: g2g**

**DoN't BuG mE aNd We MiGhT gEt aLoNg says?**

**YoU sAy BaD lIkE iTs WrOnG says: dad **

**DoN't BuG mE aNd We MiGhT gEt aLoNg says: oh good luck bi**

**YoU sAy BaD lIkE iTs WrOnG says: thanx c u bi **Richard signed off his computer just in time as a second later, his dad burst into his room.

"Have you done your homework?" He asked accusatively. Richard shrugged.

"Your mother and I don't want you to fail in school, so move your ass and do it now before I get mad!" He slammed the door and walked out. Richard stuck up his middle finger before he lifted his feet and put them on the table, leaning back on the chair's legs, no intention of doing his homework.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I was up till 3:30 am doing that stupid history assignment!" BB complained. The three of them, Kori, Raven and BB were walking up the stairs towards their lockers.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Kori said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Actually Kori, it was," Raven said loudly. Kori wasn't really paying attention. "Kori! Damn, I hate it when you don't listen to me!"

"Look!" Kori said excitedly. "A school play!"

" '_A Midsummer Night's Dream'_," BB read off the sheet. "Won't Miss. Whardon be happy…"

"And tryouts are today at lunch!" Raven smiled.

"You should totally go."

"I will," Kori said but then she smiled evilly. "If you do it with me."

"No way," Raven said. "No way."

"Come on, please?" Kori begged. "For me?" She gave Raven a puppy-dog face.

"Oh alright!" Raven said, her voice full of defeat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Look at this crap!" Mick said, pulling the poster advertising the school play off the bulletin board.

" _A Midsummer Night's Dream? _Sounds like play about magical ponies and smiley faces," Alex said shivering.

"Who would want to do that?" Charlie asked. Richard shrugged.

"Pathetic," Stu added.

"Yeah," Richard said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Now would you please recite this part again?" Miss Gagnon, the drama teacher asked Kori.

"Sure." Her face changed. She now looked quite angry. "_Not for thy fairy kingdom!-Fairies away! We shall chide downright, if I longer stay."_

"Thank you dear," Miss Gagnon said happily. She jotted something down in her little notebook and said, "Next!" Kori walked off the stage. A boy with blond hair jumped up. Raven, who was next in line looked like she was about to be sick.

"Don't worry," Kori said. Raven looked up at her.

"That's easy for you to say, you were awesome!" Raven protested.

"Thanks," Kori said smiling as the boy said,

"_Happy be Thomas-Themes-_Uh, Miss Gagnon, What is that word?"

"Theseus. _Happy be Theseus, our renowned duke!" _Miss Gagnon said. "Next!"

"Good luck!" Kori told Raven. Kori walked down and took a seat beside BB in the audience as Raven walked shakily up the stairs, her purple hair swinging from side-to-side as she walked.

"Alright dear, now here is your script," said Miss Gagnon, handing Raven a sheet of paper.

"_Four days will quickly steep themselves into night, four days will quickly dream away the time. And the moon, like to a silver bow, shall behold the night of our solemnities."_

"Wonderful," said Miss Gagnon, taking another note in her book. "Next!" Raven walked slowly down the stairs.

"You were great!" Kori said, hugging the Goth.

"Yea, you were so good!" BB said enthusiastically. Raven smiled weakly, but said no more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe we couldn't find one person to play Demetrius. I can't believe it!" Miss Gagnon told the guidance counselor, who was helping her assign parts an hour later, as the parts had to be up on the board the next day.

"It is a problem."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Outside, Richard and his gang were watching the two women complain.

"That is so sad," Mick said. Richard picked up a script from the ground. It was a Demetrius line.

"Hey guys, watch me be Demetrius…" Richard began.

"You?" Alex said. "Yea, that's funny." Richard glared and determinedly began speaking, ready to show them he could do a good impression.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"If we don't find anyone soon, we might have to cancel the whole play!" Miss Gagnon said, putting her head in her hands. It was then, she heard the voice.

_"You do impeach your modesty too much, to leave the city, and commit yourself into the hands of one who loves you not."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Outside, Richard took a deep breath and continued, his friend's mouth's agape.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What was that?" Miss Gagnon's head shot up. "Who was that?"

_"To trust the opportunity of night, and the ill counsel of a desert place…"_

"I must find him," Miss Gagnon said. She looked out and saw Richard reciting.

"_With the rich worth of your virginity." _Richard finished and heard someone clapping. It was Miss Gagnon.

"Miss Marsh," she called to the other woman seated in the auditorium. "I've found our Demetrius!"

"What?" Richard asked as his friends laughed.

"I think it's an excellent idea Mr. Grayson," Miss Marsh said happily. "I have heard that you have had some issues, and this might be the perfect way to get rid of them!"

Richard stood there spellbound, not knowing how right she was.

* * *

Ha ha, Richard's in a Shakespeare play! Oh yeah, that's funny...

Up next: Richard finally meets Kori!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to have left you guys waiting for so long! I was on vacation and surprise, surprise, not internet where I was staying.

Reviewers:

lil' LIK Star: Here's your update then.

Tmidge: Why should I not say it was cute? Little One sounds so sweet!

white-cracker: Thank you!

Pinkflamingo44: Thank you for reviewing. Now I am happy!

blossomel91: More like 'A play to remember'!

strodgfrgf: Isn't that hilarious?

srt: Here you go.

marci16: Here's your update then. And try to cut back on the sugar!

RobinStarfire: Thank you!

thugette90: You'll see...

DodgeViperGurl: Thank you!

hmmm: Dude or Dudess, whatever you are, Bruce would never have kids.

april4rmH-town: I don't know, it just kinda works that way.

samantha: It's okay, thanks for apologising. Most people would have been like 'whatever'.

Phishy2:How do you know this stuff! Wait, I don't even want to know. Yes I am making this like last year but shhhhh! And you'll see, Kori will go bad, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jialiching:Thank you!

blackfire1108: Thank you!

Dain Bamage: I know, eh?

Jackalobe: You are too funny.

RonLuver2005: Here it is!

Sweetweni: It's both. People call him Richard, closer friends call him Dick.

katie: Here you go then!

Soycaliente: Yep, Kim is Kitty. And you haven't seen her be as Bitchy and as Slutty as she will be...Richard...I don't know if I wanna make him stop.

Brenda O. : Dick is a Dick, isn't he?

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters

* * *

The next day, when Raven, BB and Kori walked up to the stairs to their school, a huge crowd was gathered around the drama board.

"What's going on?" Raven asked her friends with a confused expression on her face. This look only lasted a moment. Then her face changed to look exited. "The cast list! It must be up!" Grinning, Kori ran to the board and tried to squeeze past everyone else, followed by her two friends.

"I got the part of Helena!" Kori said happily.

"Helena?" BB mouthed to Raven, who shrugged.

"And you got Hermia, Raven!"

"Does Hermia have a big part?" Raven asked Kori.

"Yeah," Kori smiled happily.

"Awesome!" Then seeing BB and Kori's confused expression at her sudden outburst, she quickly covered up by saying, "Oh, I mean…that's cool." She glared till they looked back at the board and then sighed in relief.

"And BB got Lysander-wait, how is that even possible?" she turned to her spiky-green haired friend who was purposely looking at the ceiling.

"Hem," Raven said loudly, making BB jump and look at them. He took a deep breath.

"I've always wanted to be in a play, okay?" (A.N. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) "And I knew you two would laugh, so I tried out the day before yesterday."

"BB, that's brilliant! I'm so happy for you!" Kori said in delight.

"And Gregory got Bottom, oh he'll be good at that and Richard got Demetrius? Oh my god…"

"Really? Ha ha!" BB said, stifling a chuckle.

"What-Where-Who's Richard?" Kori asked Raven.

"A complete, total and all-around asshole," Raven said. And Kori, still not used to Raven swearing, flinched.

"Dick the dick!" BB laughed.

"Oh the two of you!" Kori said, hugging both her friends. As Raven and BB's arm bumped, they both blushed, secretly glad that Kori hadn't noticed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Demetrius, Demetrius, where for art thou Demetrius? Deny thy father and refuse my name or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a…a…uh… well, something like that_," Alex teased Richard as they walked down the hall, Richard hiding inside his jacket.

"That's '_Romeo and Juliet'_, moron," Stu informed Alex. The whole team stopped and stared at him all thinking, 'I don't even want to know how he knew that!'

"Well, it's all Greek to me," Alex shrugging his shoulders as he broke the awkward silence.

"Y'know, it's not that bad, you can come out," Mick said. The lump inside the jacket moved slightly.

"Would you do that if you were in my place?" came Richard's muffled voice from inside the jacket.

"No way! Who are you trying to kid?" Mick said.

"Dicky-Poo!" Kim's shrill voice came from the end of the hall. (A.N. Kitten usually shrieks, squeals, wails, screeches or squeaks.) Richard sank lower into the jacket, if that was possible. Kim's clacking heels became louder and louder until at last they stopped and he knew she was standing right in front of him.

"I'm-" Kim stopped. "Where's my Dicky-Poo?"

"Hiding," Cy said, rolling his eyes. He put his arm around her shoulder. "But I'll be happy to give you some company if you want."

"Get off, loser," she said. She saw the Jacket without and head and pulled down the zipper to find Richard with his eyes shut.

"Dicky-Poo! I've found you!" (A.N. I'm STILL a poet, but now I know it!)

"No my eyes are shut," Richard argued. "You can't see me, because I can't see you."

"Uh huh…But guess what? I'm Mustardseed in the play!" Kim shrieked. (A.N. For all of you who don't read Shakespeare and waste your time doing something dumb like making a shrine to praise Kitten, Mustardseed is a very small part and she has no lines.)

"Richard is Demetrius in the play," Alex said slyly.

"O-M-G! Maybe Mustardseed and Demetrius get together!" she squealed. (A.N. For all you people who don't read Shakespeare and waste your time doing something almost as dumb as the Kitten shrine thing, do HOMEWORK! They don't get together. Ever.)

"Maybe…" Richard said.

"What is your problem?" Kim screeched.

"I'm supposed to be a cool kid. But I'm not. I'm in a Shakespeare play dammnit!"

"Oh baby, that's okay. Think of it this way. A bunch of kids will see you and you'll be popular!" Kitten squeaked.

" I already am."

"Okay, you'll become the most popular kid in school."

"I already am."

"Just do it!" Kitten wailed. "I'll see you at rehearsals."

"Actually," Stu said, "They only need the lovers today."

"Well, me and Dicky-poo are lovers!" (A.N. Notice the incorrect grammar. It should be 'Dicky-Poo and I'.)

"No, you're a fairy."

"Fine, I'll see you later, Dicky-Poo!" And with a final 'humph' in Stu's direction, she left.

"Damn, she is really hot." Cy said, staring after her. "Hey Dick is she-"

"No."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Classes went smoothly the rest of the day, Kori getting full marks on her essay which she had written and Raven getting a D. It was better than Dick and co. , who all had the class earlier that day, hadn't handed in their homework and got detentions.

"I can't believe I got a D. What is the matter with that teacher?" Raven exclaimed, shaking her returned essay as though it could change the grade, but she had no such luck. Annoyed, she just crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the trash.

"Raven!" Kori scolded.

"What?" Raven asked, looking confused.

"You can use that to improve. The teacher puts in comments to help for next time."

"Oh well. I guess I don't improve then." Kori, ignoring the protests of her friend, walked over to the garbage can and picked up the essay, walked back and handed it to Raven.

"Here."

Raven threw it on the ground and ran. Then she looked back at it and cursing her conscience, ran back and picked it up.

"Hey!" Raven looked to see Mrs. Klian.

"What?"

"I saw you litter and then run!"

"I was going to pick it up."

"But you ran, didn't you? Detention for littering and running-"

"But that was only two counts! I need three to get a detention!" Raven said smugly.

"And for talking back to a teacher is three! I will see you in Detention hall today after school!" And she stormed off.

"Damn that damn teacher Dammnit," Raven swore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well, now that Ms. Roth and Mr. Garfield are all dressed, let me see if I can find something for you," Ms. Gagnon said, pushing past BB and Raven to get to the costume room behind the school stage.

"Well, this stinks," BB muttered. He was wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt, and white pants and low sandals.

"Shut up," Raven said, "Unless you wanna switch." She was wearing a purple dress, with puffy sleeves and the hem of the dress reached past her feet. The dress had a very loud design and not at all Raven.

"Here, I have it!" Ms. Gagnon said and from behind her back she produced a simple dress, a very pale green with t-shirt style sleeves and a v shape was cut in the fabric on her collar. At the waist the dress flowed out gently and was made so it was stretchy and if Kori needed to move or was to do the splits in her dress, it wouldn't rip. Kori grinned, took the dress and went to a dressing room behind the stage. She came out moments later. The dress fit her perfectly.

"Okay, one moment," Ms. Gagnon took off Kori's glasses.

"Can you see my dear?" She said.

"Yes. I only use those glasses for reading, but I can see without them."

"Perfect. And on the play night, you'll wear your hair the way you're wearing it now."

"Yes Ms. Gagnon."

"Now give me a moment and we'll go from Lysander's line, _How now my love? Why is your cheek so pale?_ To the beginning of Scene 2 because our Demetrius isn't here yet. And begin!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You are late," Mrs. Marsh informed Richard.

"Yeah, about that…I was stopped by a teacher on my way here," Richard lied. "Something about how we should start up a club praising you Ms."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Marsh said.

"Well, yes and I agreed, you're smart, you're beautiful, I mean, there should be a club praising you."

"Well, I can't deny what's true," Mrs. Marsh said, fluffing her hair.

"Oh, Richard! Our star! Please come in," Ms. Gagnon whispered happily from her chair in the audience. Richard slipped past and took a seat beside the teacher. He put his feet up on the chair in front of him, much to Ms. Gagnon's dismay and began to watch.

"_Helena, adieu" _BB looked at his script, _" As you on him, Demetrius dote on you!" _The green-haired boy exited the stage and Richard saw the girl who he presumed the other guy had been talking to. Helena. Helena looked sad, trudging down the stage. She looked up. Richard had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself gasping. The girl was really pretty! What with ruby-red hair and emerald-green eyes. She sat down on the end of the stage her eyes looking out at the audience.

_"How happy some o'er other-some can be! Through Athens, I am thought as fair as she. But what of that?"_ The girl now looked angry _"Demetrius thinks not so; And as he eers, doting on Hermia's eyes,"_ The girl said trembling. She bit her lip as tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. Richard's eyes grew big. How did she do that? _"He hail'd down oaths that he was only mine; and when this hail some heat from Hermia felt, So he dissolved, and showers of oaths did melt."_ She sniffed, wiped her eyes and began walking off the stage. Then she stopped and looked at the audience and Richard could see a grin beginning to grow on her face. _"I will go and tell him of fair Hermia's flight: Then to the wood will he tomorrow night pursue her; and for this intelligence if I have thanks, it is a dear expense: But herein mean I to enrich my pain, to have my sight thither and back again." _She gleefully ran off the stage. A moment later, she ran back on, followed by the green-haired boy and Raven. Oh shit. Just pretend she's not there, Richard, he told himself and followed Mrs. Gagnon to the foot of the stage. 

"How did you know all the lines?" Mrs. Gagnon asked Helena. Helena shrugged.

"I've read this play a million times, I know all the lines," she said smiling.

"Well, lovers, this is Demetrius," Mrs. Gagnon said, motioning towards Richard. Demetrius, Lysander," Mrs. Gagnon pointed at the green-haired boy, "Hermia," he pointed at Raven who looked at the ceiling straight away, "And Helena, who will be in love with you." Richard took Kori's hand and kissed it. She turned a crimson color and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Wait," Richard said, "Don't I love Helena?"

"No. You love Hermia." Mrs. Gagnon pointed at Raven who immediately looked back at the ceiling. "Then you fall in love with Helena later."

"Okay…" Richard's head hurt. Kori giggled nervously. He glanced at her and grinned. All thoughts of Kim seemed to have disappeared.

"I'll see you all again tomorrow in period 4. You will have permission to skip whatever lesson it is and come here," Mrs. Gagnon said. Richard grinned as he walked out.

Good.

Another free period to smoke in.

* * *

I know, he's gotta stop.

Review because I know you love me!

-staremerald


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update. Here it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters

* * *

"I can't believe I've never noticed him before. He is so…handsome," Kori said dreamily, staring across the cafeteria at Richard and the popular people.

"I think that's the millionth time you've told us that," BB said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, he's really not that great a guy," Raven said, as though she was watching a flashback in the back of her mind. Kori and BB looked questioningly at her. She hadn't talked once during lunch period. "I mean, he might be hot, but he's really not that great. He once-"Raven suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Forget everything I just told you. I've said too much already." And with that, she went back to violently prodding the sloppy joe on her plate.

"I need to get his attention," Kori said nervously, staring at the popular crowd. She watched Richard laugh as Alex acted like a duck and spooned some sloppy joe into his mouth.

"Don't you dare go talk to him," Raven said warningly. "Kim the bitch will embarrass you until he hates you. I mean, you don't look all that fashionable in that skirt and blouse."

"You're right," Kori said sadly. Then her face brightened. "I'll just become popular!" BB spit out the food in his mouth.

"Are you serious?" he said, staring wide-eyed at her.

"Why not?" Kori said, smiling. "It can't be that hard."

"But Kori…you're too….nice," Raven said quietly.

"She just needs a bit of training," came a voice from behind Kori. Kori whirled around to face a girl with dark skin and black hair, which was in two buns atop her head. She was wearing a shirt that said, 'You want it? Come get it'. Her leopard-print skirt matched the shirt and the white stilettos she was wearing.

"And who are you?" Raven asked.

"Rebecca Smith. But everyone I know calls me Becca." (A.N. Bumblebee) She took a seat beside Kori. "What up homeslices?" she asked Raven and BB, but before they could answer, she turned to Kori and said, "I can teach you to be cool, if you want…"

"Oh yes please!" Kori said, her eyes shining brightly.

"No way, we like Kori the way she is, thanks," BB said, putting his arms protectively around Kori.

"But does she like the way she is?" Becca asked. "It's your decision Kori." Kori looked down at the table, biting her lip. After five seconds or so, she looked up and all three could see the determination in her eyes.

"I want to change," she said confidently.

"By when?" Becca asked.

"As soon as possible. We could set up for next week or-"

"Awesome." Becca stood up. "I'll see you after school today and we'll walk to my house." And with that, she strode off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you guys have after this?" Richard asked Charlie.

"Uh, science or some shit like that," Charlie said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I got a free period…to do whatever I want…"Richard said, grinning as he settled down more comfortingly in his chair.

"What the hell? How come you get a free period?" Alex complained.

"Because I'm in the play," Richard said arrogantly.

"You don't have to be so smug about it…"Stu said quietly.

"You won't be too tired to go a club with me tonight, right baby?" Kim said, leaning up to stroke Richard's cheek."

"No way honey. We'll go," Richard said confidently. Just then, the bell rang.

"We gotta go, classes to slack in, detentions to receive…see ya," Alex said, walking out with the guys. Kim stayed for a moment, to French-kiss Richard. They were kissing for a good two minutes, until Kim had to come up for air.

"See you later baby," she said, grinning seductively and walking away, hips swinging from side-to-side.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where's Richard?" Miss Gagnon asked Raven, BB and Kori despairingly.

"He's probably slacking off somewhere…" Raven said calmly. They had already changed into their clothes, Raven cussing and cursing the whole time.

"I saw him walking around the field on my way up," Kori said. "Would you like me to get him?"

"Yes please. Maybe he forgot…" Miss Gagnon said, scratching her head.

"Puh-lease…"Raven muttered to herself. "It's just like Richard to be late. He was always late for our-"

"Raven?" Miss Gagnon asked.

"Yes?" Raven said, clearing her thoughts of Richard.

"Would you please do the scene with Bernard-" BB shuddered-"When you're talking about love?"

"Sure," Raven said, turning slightly red at the prospect of putting 'you', 'Bernard' and 'love'.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Damn, it feels good not be to in science right now, _Richard thought to himself. It was a warm sunny day, perfect for…having a smoke. Richard pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking in the gas and then blowing it out, holding the cigar between two fingers. He saw a figure in the distance, wearing teacher-like clothes running towards. He immediately threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, putting it out. As the figure drew closer, he saw that it was the girl. The same one who was acting in the green dress the other day.

"Hey cutie," he said flirtatiously, once again, thoughts of Kim gone and replaced with this green-eyed beauty. The girl immediately turned scarlet..

"We have to go up the auditorium and practice some scenes," she said quickly.

"Cool. As long as I get to go with you," Richard said, winking at her and walking towards the auditorium. Kori turned a darker red and stood stationary.

"Just wait till I'm cool…then it will be you who's turning red," Kori murmured to herself and then ran to catch up with him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Now, it's all about body language, okay?" Becca dictated to Kori, who was copying these down in a note pad. Becca's room was the coolest, from the furry bean bags they sitting on, to the striped walls ,to the giant lava lamp reaching the ceiling in the corner of her room.

"Now, here's a scenario. A boy walks up to you and tries to look up your skirt-" Kori immediately placed her sweater over her knees and legs-" How do you respond?"

"Uh, go away?"

"Uh, well, kinda. If he's ugly, you send him away. If he's cute you say something like, "If you ask nicely, I'll take my skirt off for you." Becca then burst out laughing, because Kori's face looked so disgusted.

"Right, let's move on." Becca stood up and tossed Kori a pair of high heels. "Now I want you to put the shoes on and then walk across my room." Kori walked normally to the end of the hall and back.

"No, no, no, try this," Becca pretended she was wearing high heels and began walking, her hips swinging in rhythm to her walk. She sat down. "Your turn." Kori began walking, purposely sticking her hips out and leaning to that side. When she was on her way back, she stuck out her hip on her left side so much that her feet wobbled and she fell over. Becca shook her head slowly, to show that Kori had done it wrong.

It was going to be one long night.

* * *

I know, it was alot more crappier than usual, but it's 2 in the morning for god's sake! 

Review because I know you love me.

staremerald


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I have so much homework, it's not even in the slightest bit funny.

Reviewers:

Soycaliente: Thank you. I can always count on your reviews to make me feel good.

Emerald-Mistress: You'll find out in this chapter! I love your penname! It's for Starfire, right?

WONDER7star: Thank you very very much. I thought it was crap but, whatever you people say!

RobinStarfire: Awww! I was just kidding but thank you!

breenieweenie: OMG, thank you so much. I think your stories are awesome and I am going to read your new one right after this!

Phishy2: For your info, one of my amazing reviewers told me they loved me so shove that up your ass! You mop me up with a swiffer cloth? How lame can you get? (Not any lamer than you, mate)

lil-wolfgirl: Here it is. I like your penname!

StarfireAngel: This is as good as it gets, mate.

aheroiclove: Thank you berry much.

Nightstar 13: I'll read it as soon as I can!

jjangel9325232: Here you go...

strodgfrgf: Hey mate! Thanks again!

TheRealStarfire: dude.

blossomel91: I know, eh?

rock'n'rollbitch: I like your penname! Thanks!

srt: Wow. You must really love this story...

anonymouswriter: Thanks for the advice!

BlazeFire: Cool penname! Geez, you're just as crazy as srt!

Valda: Aww! I lovz you too!

star411: Thank you berry berry much!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters

* * *

"Did you understand the homework last night?" Raven asked BB. He shook his head no.

"I tried calling Kori for help, but I kept getting the answering machine," Raven added. "I wonder where she was…"

"She was getting ready to become popular," BB said, rolling his eyes.

"Is that even possible?" Raven asked. "I mean, in only one night-"

"You be the judge." Raven and BB turned at the sound of their friend's voice. They gaped. Her glasses were off. She was wearing her hair down in loose ringlets, hoop earrings glinting out from under her mass of hair. She was wearing a purple tank top and a denim skirt. A pair of purple sparkly Chinese slippers and jean jacket completed the look. Her big eyes awaited Raven and BB's response.

"Walking talking Jesus…" BB said, still gapping.

"How did you do it?" Raven said, still shocked. Kori shook head and her hair twirled around her face.

"I don't know, it just kinda happened…" Kori said, trailing off. Then, remembering her lesson from the other night, shook her head, placed her hands on her hips and said in tone that spelled attitude, "Got a problem with it?" BB clapped.

"Pretty good, ain't she?" Becca added, coming up behind them.

"…You're right…you did such a good job…" BB said in a trance.

"Thanks," Kori said, blushing.

"Okay, we're at school now. We gotta be all attitude, okay?" Becca said to Kori.

"Sure," she replied. Then she turned to her two other friends. "Guys, um, I might not hang out with you today at lunch, alright?"

"Why not?" BB asked, sounding worried.

"It's just-"

"Your social status, grass stain," Becca said. "You two ain't the coolest cats here-"

"I'm a rebel. Do I look like I care if I'm not a 'cool cat'?" Raven asked, hissing.

"Please you guys. If I ever want this to work out between Richard and I, I need to look cool," Kori said, biting her lip, which she did whenever she was stuck on a difficult situation. Raven sighed.

"Damn conscience," she muttered.

"Cool-e," BB nodded. "Go get 'em tiger!"

"No," Becca said, rolling her eyes. "Not cool, grass stain."

"Hey, who you calling grass stain?" BB demanded.

"Check the do (A.N. Hairdo, remember, his is green), grass stain," Becca said.

"Wish me luck," Kori said, smiling at them. Becca pulled her arm and the two walked away, hips swinging. Raven felt worried.

"Luck," she whispered. BB looked down at his papers and groaned.

"Dammnit, I forgot to ask her about the homework!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Richard looked around the schoolyard. Girls were huddled in clusters, bending down and whispered whenever a guy walked past. The jocks were punching each other on the shoulder. The nerds were nervously talking to each other about the importance of asparagus. Damn, school life was so boring. He turned and saw his other friends smoking and checking out girls behind him. Kim began walking up, her clique swinging their hips in her rhythm.

"Hey babe," she said. He grinned and suddenly stopped. A girl was walking up to him. A girl, who happened to have carrot-red hair and green eyes. The girl from the school play! Helena! (A.N. None of the popular clique know her. They haven't seen her around school, they don't recognize her. Richard has only seen her without her glasses on and her green Helena dress on).

"Hi gorgeous," he said as she appeared. She blushed. Damn, did her legs look good in that skirt…

"Richy-poo, shoo," Kim said, waving him away. Richard shrugged and walked back to his group. Kori felt momentarily depressed. "Now who are you?" Kim asked the girl, walking around her like a proud peacock.

"Ko-Uh, Starla Thompson," Kori replied, which happened to be the first name that came to her mind. It was her friend who lived in Alabama's name. (A.N. When Kori is around Raven and BB she will be called Kori. When she is around the popular crowd, I will refer to her as Starla)

"Cool, so you're like…new?" Kim asked.

"Like ya," Starla replied, trying the phrase out in her mouth. Weird.

"Cool. Well, since you're new, we have to…y'know, classify you?"

"Go ahead," Starla answered coolly.

"Melanie!" Kim shrieked. A girl with messy brown hair, a huge amount of makeup spread over her pale face, which, truthfully, made her look more like a clown than a teenager, hurried over from the clan of girls, Kori could see there was at least five, to where the queen bee stood.

"Yes, Kim?" she asked. Starla could tell that the girl was not very confident.

"Classify the new kid," Kim replied, waving at Starla with her hand, not looking up from her other hand, on which she was examining whether the puppy pink nail polish she was wearing was bright enough. Starla decided to become this girl, Melanie's friend. So she kept very still as Melanie circled around her.

"Nerd," Melanie called out. Starla ground her teeth. Biatch.

"Actually," Kim answered, looking up from her perfect nails, "I was thinking-"

"Other?" Melanie suggested. She looked at Starla again. "Jocks?"

"Don't interrupt me!" Kim shrieked, her eyes red with fury. Melanie stood back and used her hand to imaginarily zip her mouth up. "Anyway," Kim said, shooting a furious look at Melanie, "I was thinking-"

"That's a change," Melanie muttered quietly, but obviously not quietly enough. Kim turned on her.

"GO TO HELL YOU LITTLE BITCH," she screeched and pointed towards a bunch of nerds sitting together. Melanie sadly turned and walked towards them. "Goddamnit," Kim muttered. She turned to the rest of her clique. "Anybody else got anything to add?"

It was silent. "Good," Kim said happily, smiling once more and then turned back to Starla. "I was thinking…the queen's helper." The other girls gasped. Kim was choosing this new girl as her best friend, the deputy queen. (A.N. Now don't get me wrong. All those girls are her friends, but Starla's going to become her best friend.)

"What's that?" Starla asked as clueless as BB, for probably the first time in her life. All the girls laughed.

"I like you, kid," Kim said, playfully punching her, still breathless with laughter. Kori swallowed her annoyance and smiled at her crush'sgirlfriend. "So," Kim said as she walked Starla over to the boys, "Have you met my ultra-hot boyfriend?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Becca taught Kori (A.N. I'm switching back to her original name now) how to text on her cell phone. Kori had only originally used the phone for emergencies, but Becca had answered by saying 'What if you were about to die from boredom in the lesson? Isn't that an emergency?'

Kori was in English after lunch. The whole day was spent avoiding Raven and BB and finding out info about Kim, besides the fact that her favorite color was pink, which any idiot (A.N. coughBBcough, lol) could have guessed. Kori hadn't seen Richard at all that day, but she didn't mind. She would have plenty of time to seek him out, like rehearsal the next day, where Kim couldn't bug them. Anyway, back to the English lesson. They were going over _Romeo and Juliet,_ with Mrs. Whardon reading to them.

"_Romeo, romeo, where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a capulet-" _Just then, a sound began to play. A ring-tone. A specific ring-tone. It began playing 'Baby it's you'. A few kids snickered. They knew the owner was in for it.

"Who's phone is that?" Mrs. Whardon snapped. Then a horrible thought occurred to Kori. She froze. Mrs. Whardon noticed she was the only one not laughing.

"Kori, what's going on?" she said, looking accusingly at her.

FLASHBACK

"Now, during the day, If I want to text you," Becca dictated, "you should keep your phone on vibrate during lessons. If you keep the vibrate off, it'll begin playing 'Baby it's you' which I set for you earlier and then you'll be in for it."

"Got it," Kori said, writing it down.

END FLASHBACK

Dreading it as she did it, Kori reached into her backpack and pulled out the ringing phone. The laughing stopped. She looked at it. 'Wut up?' Becca had written. Thanks a lot, Becca, Kori thought angrily. She pressed a button and it stopped ringing. She guiltily hung her head.

"Kori?" Mrs. Whardon's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, holding out the phone, tears spilling from her big eyes.

"Well, so am I," Mrs. Whardon replied, eyes downcast. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you a demerit and confiscate your phone."

"Take it…" Kori said, chucking it at her. "I don't want it anymore." Mrs. Whardon sighed, opened a drawer and placed the phone in, resumed her seating position on her chair and continued reading. The only sound was Kori's muffled sobs and Mrs. Whardon's droney voice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kori almost wouldn't respond to Becca when she started up a chatroom with Kori.

**I'm GoRgEoUs aNd U kNoW iT says: y r't u talking 2 me? **Kori looked at the e-mail hard. She could barely understand Becca's writing. She really hated Becca for making her a hotmail account so she had no other choice but to respond.

**SmArT aNd SeXy says: I hate you, Becca**

**I'm GoRgEoUs aNd U kNoW iT says: 1st of all, don't talk lik dat. Speak in smaller form**

**SmArT aNd SeXy says: Alrite. U suck**

**I'm GoRgEoUs aNd U kNoW iT says: y? **Kori paused and thought for a moment. She would handle this maturely.

**SmArT aNd SeXy says: cause I got in trouble in English because u txt me!**

**I'm GoRgEoUs aNd U kNoW iT says: lol**

**SmArT aNd SeXy says: its not funny!**

**I'm GoRgEoUs aNd U kNoW iT says: Sry, my bad but u should have put it on vib8!**

**SmArT aNd SeXy says: I got a demerit. I never got 1 be4.**

**I'm GoRgEoUs aNd U kNoW iT says: welcome 2 popularity-ville **Kori sighed. This popular stuff was harder than she thought. Thinking back over the day's events, she remembered her English homework still needed to be finished.

**SmArT aNd SeXy says: g2g**

**I'm GoRgEoUs aNd U kNoW iT says: WTH?**

**SmArT aNd SeXy says: hwk**

**I'm GoRgEoUs aNd U kNoW iT says: u haven't done it yet?  
**

**SmArT aNd SeXy says: bi**

**I'm GoRgEoUs aNd U kNoW iT says: bi **Kori closed the window and walked over to her school bag. As she walked back, she stopped infront of her mirror and looked at herself. She looked really good, much better than she remembered. Remembering her stupid homework, she groaned and walked over to her desk. No sooner had she taken out all her books and gotten started, the phone rang. Sighing, she picked it up and answered a drab "Hello?"

"I'm not sure what to say." It was Raven.

"How about hello?" Kori said arrogantly. She looked at her watch. Time was ticking.

"Okay, no need to be bitchy about it," Raven responded. "I just wanted to tell you that I have an art show coming up and I really want you and BB to be there when they judge it." Raven's best subject was art. The heck with everything else.

"Whatever," Kori said, yawning and glancing at her watch once more.

"It's on the 23rd. Promise you'll come?"

"Promise," Kori said, looking at her nails.

"By the way, how's it going with-" Kori hung up and started back on her work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven sat on her bed, astonished at how Kori just hung up like that. She walked over to the closet and looked at her painting. It meant so much to her that both her friends were going. Then she thought about Kori and Richard. She hoped he wouldn't…well…do what he had done a while back to Kori.

But then again, it says that history often repeats itself…

* * *

Bye you guys! I gotta go! Review!

Starry


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

I decided, out of the pure goodness of my heart, to update! Yay update! It's all because of the Christmas spirit in the air! Yay christmas spirit! Don't I sound like a loser! Yay loser-ness! (Is there even a word?)

Reviewers:

TheQueenofSerpents: Your penname is so awesome! I wish I had thought of something more orginal...I just go with the flow...BUT YOU STAND AGAINST THE REBELLION GIRLFRIEND!Thank you for your darling review...and I hope you keep reading this fic!

Valda: There will be quite alot of 'Mean Girls' in this...thank you for your review...I know, I do rock, don't I? Phishy2 keeps telling me I'm a loser...DEATH TO THE DAMN FISH! (lol! Phishy2, ur my BFF!)

hmmm: I'm so glad you noticed...you're like the only one you know...I will be giving more of a hintin this chapter soall my thick-headed reviewers who haven't noticed will (lol. You guys are the cool-e-est!) You will find out in at least two or less updates, okay? Sorry for the incovienience! (I know I spelt that wrong.)

Rayo: Thank you so much...there is also a mystery between Raven and Robin going on...but you'll hear more about that later!( I.e. In this chapter)

jjangel9325232: Do you mean 'Mizzunderstood' ? I'll read that right after this! It sounds really good!

rock'n'rollbitch: I'm probably gonna tell you this every time you review me, but I love your penname! Yay! I'm quite back with going through the whole process of changing and your right, it was a bit rushed...but thanks for your support. I have heard that I rock so many times, yet whenever I tell my gopher friend (Phishy2) she never believes me! Thank you ever much!

starfire the golden one: You'll find out soon...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. Forget Candy, bananas make me hyper! (I.e. I just ate one! hee hee)

Sweetweni: Everyone says that! FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M SORRY! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, MAKE HER ELMO? (lol. I'm just kidding. Thanks for reviewing!)

strodgfrgf: Are you a mind-reader? Okay, what am I thinking about right now? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW THIS ENDS! MWHAHAHAHAHA! (lol).

Phishy2: You nutcase. What's your problem? No, I'm kidding...she is pulling a 'Anakin', ain't she? DON'T BE HATING ON MY 'SPARAGUS', k? (lol. I hate it too). Okay, and I'm sorry I don't do spanish...HA! YEA RITE! LE FRENCH KICKS LE ASS! And for your info, if you read rock'n'rollbitch's reveiw she says I rock. SO UP YOURS! (p.s. Draw more 'Star Bores' si vu play. For the FRENCH impaired (i.e. YOU!) that means draw more'Star Bores'please!

airhead123: Thank you very much. I feel so witty...'So witty and' (uh, how does it go?) 'gitty" (? I don't know how it goes!) "And GLAD!

Soycaliente: Yea, but...I'll shut up now. If I don't, I'll give the ending away...you wouldn't want that, right?

Emerald-Mistress: Thank you, I love hearing from you guys...keep reviewing...I love those things...

blossomel91: Thank you, Tank ya... (lol)

Jadare: Kudos, if you didn't know, means to take credit for something. e.g. My catch phrase is 'Find your chicken korma. Now eat it.' So if any of my friends wanted to put that phrase into their stories, they have to put 'kudos to the wonderful, powerful, beautiful, amazing and all-around perfect staremerald.' Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, minus the teachers and Richard's friend 'Mike'.

* * *

Starla walked up with Kim and her clique to the school, the queen and her deputy's hips swinging in unison. Looking back at the girls following them, Starla could spot Becca among the crowd, who waved. Starla looked back to Kim. Becca stopped for a moment as the group continued on. Why didn't Starla wave back? 

It had been exactly a week now and Starla was finding it harder and harder not to drool whenever she saw Richard. She now hated Kim with a passion, the way she strutted, the way she squealed, the way she hurt people and most of all, the way she intensely made-out with Richard. Starla hated her with all her heart, but if hanging out with Kim meant getting closer to Richard…well, she could make some sacrifices.

Besides, she had Richard all to herself at rehearsals.

"See ya later, girlfriend," Kim called to Starla as she departed into a classroom.

"Bye…" Starla said. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath as soon as Kim disappeared. She kept walking, hips still swinging, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see…a bunch of girls following her. The queen bee had gone. So now, the remaining bees were using their common sense to follow the deputy. Starla was the deputy. Having gotten over the shock, Starla continued walking. The girls followed. Starla grinned.

Awesome.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven and BB were talking as Kori walked in.

"Hey Kori!" BB called, running up to her.

"Hey, grass stain," Kori replied, glancing at her nails as she spoke. She continued walking to the back room, where her costume was.

"Hey! I resemble that!" BB called after her.

"You mean _resent,_" Kori said over her shoulder. (A.N. Kudos to my BFF Spalding on that.)

"Yeah! That too!" he yelled.

"BB?" Raven asked as the back room door opened and Kori was admitted.

"Yeah?" BB asked, turning to face her.

"Shut up."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kori walked in and gasped. Richard stood inside, changing into his costume. He was clothed from his waist down (A.N. As in only his chest is naked. I'm not a perv, thanks). He looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. Kori's heart began to race faster.

"Hey, good-looking," he said slowly. "Like what you see?" (A.N. At this point, Kori is very flustered, remember that…)

"Yes-I mean, no, I mean, keep the shirt o-"

"On or off?" he said, still grinning at her. He was playing with her and she knew it. She loved games. She always won.

"Off, please," Kori said, switching on her 'bad-girl' mode. Kim wasn't around. Besides, he started it. He laughed.

"You busy tomorrow?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Not that I know of…I'll have to check my schedule," Kori said, whirling around to the exit. She began walking. He pulled her back so hard that she fell-into his bare arms.

"Wanna go out with me tomorrow?" he asked. She put a finger to her chin, a pretend Let's-see-now-what-shall-my-answer-be look on her petite face. She was about to say yes, when suddenly, it dawned on her. She couldn't have Richard. He was Kim's. And as much as she hated to admit it, for a moment, the old Kori took over.

"No." Richard looked at her gaping.

"Did you just say no," Richard began, pointing at his face, "To me?" He then pointed to his chest. "To this?" (A.N. Hahaaaaaaa…I laugh at his pain….Kudos to notyouraverageblond on that one)

"You are Kim's boyfriend," Kori replied. "I am a good friend and I will not be tempted by you." (A.N. The old Kori is good and caring and even though she hates Kim, she doesn't think it's right to cheat on the person's (who thinks Kori is her BFF) boyfriend.) She turned around again. He grabbed her again, this time, holding her by her elbows. He didn't turn her around, just brought his mouth down to her ear and said:

"Forget about Kim. Who needs her? Besides, I'm not her boyfriend, I'm just her…partner," Richard said slowly and seductively. He was glad to see her shiver from the feel of his hot breath on her neck. She pulled away and looked up at him. The new Kori took over and replied:

"What time will you pick me up?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well done today!" Miss Gagnon said happily, clapping as the four students on stage looked awkwardly at each other. "Very well done! Alright, you may go now!" Raven pulled back the sleeve of her puffy gown to look at her watch, which read "4:30 pm". Miss Gagnon should have let them out half-an-hour ago.

Kori picked up her clothes and began walking towards the bathroom. No way was she letting Richard see her naked. He might be fine with that…but she certainly wasn't. Raven followed, needing to use the bathroom. On the way, she picked up her clothes. She could use the bathroom and change in there also. Her version of killing two birds with one stone. As she walked in, Kori was re-applying her lip-gloss. Raven watched as she completed her bottom lip and re-did it. And re-did it. And re-did it.

"Hey, you've done your bottom lip already," Raven said questioningly. Kori looked at her.

"I know, but according to Kim, you have to apply lip-gloss four or five times to get some real color to appear," Kori said, staring right at her. She turned back to the mirror and applied more lip-gloss. And again. She then moved to the top. Raven was unimpressed.

"Why aren't you talking to BB and me?" she asked.

"BB and I," Kori corrected but shut up at the look on Raven's face.

"Kori, do I look like I give a damn about damn English grammar right at this damn moment goddammit?" Raven swore.

"No," Kori said, looking at her shoes, which were platform flip-flops. "I am talking to you guys," she said, looking at Raven more confidently.

"Bullshit. I'm surprised you even know who we are," Raven said, glaring at her.

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" Kori said loudly. "Burnt." (A.N. 'Burnt' is a saying where I live which means 'I got you and you can't give me a comeback', just for you people who don't know what that means. )

"Yeah, but never when you're around Richard and co., do you? Burnt," Raven shot back.

"That's because I'm too busy with him asking me out and stuff-"

"He asked you out?" Raven was in Kori's face. Literally.

"Yeah," Kori said coolly.

"Are you going?"

"Hm, let's think…" Kori said, putting her finger to her chin and wearing a 'duh' expression on her face. "Him asking me out was the only point of this whole thing to become popular….yeah, I changed my mind and said no," She added sarcastically.

"You can't!" Raven pinned Kori against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kori asked. "This jacket is dry clean only."

"For god's sake, listen to me," Raven said. She looked very serious. "You can't date him…"

"Why not?" Kori asked.

" Because hidden beneath his beautiful face lies a terrible tangle of lies… " Raven said forcefully. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Please Raven, don't be such a drama queen-"

"It's true!" Raven looked straight at her. Kori suddenly felt very exposed. "He's not all he's cracked up to be…I'm only saying this as your friend…" Kori looked hard into Raven's amethyst eyes, trying to find out her secret. She failed.

"What do you know about Richard?" Kori pressed on.

"He tried to-never mind…" Raven said. "I've said too much already." She turned away. "I can't force you to do anything you don't want to Kori…but please, think about my advice." Raven turned and walked away. And Kori did stay for a while, thinking about what Raven said. Six words kept swirling around her mind, forming a sentence:

What does Raven know about Richard?

* * *

I bet that question is going through your minds as well, wonderful reviewers of mine. You will find out the answer in a few chapters or so, so don't worry.

Starry

p.s. REVIEW MOI! (For the french-impaired, coughPhishy2cough that means 'moi' means me).


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! This chapter is actually pretty short, so please don't kill me.

Also, you guys get to find out...DUN DUN DUN Dramatic PauseWhat's up with Richard and Raven!

Reviewers (And there were alot so thanks you guys!):

TheQueenOfTheSerpents: Yeah, I have those alot...lol

strodgfrgf: Uh...cool. I totally, uh...hate evil Richard's of Doom too...(what?)

Soycaliente: Ha! Kitten has been a uh...Kitten so far compared to what she'll do next!

jjangel9325232: Will do.

tvdramamaster: Thou shalt find out in this chappie! MWAHAHAHA!

aheroiclove: I'm that amazing?...uh, I mean, I know, I know...

IceBlueWings: That's cool, don't worry about it, I was just kidding...(or was I?)

Valda: AHAHA! So it was you who ate my pie! (lol)

Emerald-Mistress: He has such an ego problem, doesn't he? Don't worry, that'll wear off in time...

Sweetweni: Really, eh?

bunnyaven: I love that movie too! Infact, in a later chapter, there's a scene coming up which is just like in the movie!

PinkFlamingo44 : Burnage? Wicked...

StarSoSweet: OH NO! NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! Or at least as we know it, (lol).

Phishy2: Well, gee, thanks for your long review, BFF of mine!

srt: Uh, here you go?

kow it all: I am intrigue! (or howeva you spell it-lol!)

blossomel91: So close! You are so close! Good job guessing!  
ENJOY!

* * *

Kori sighed as she swung impatiently in the back-garden swing. Her two low plaits swung back and forth, making her look like a daydreaming schoolgirl. Only this wasn't school. It was Saturday and…this wasn't a dream. Richard was coming any second for their…it made her heart race to think of it…_date. _

Finally. It was finally happening.

Kori smoothed out her green shirt and flare jeans. She kicked off her green flip-flops and snuggled further into the swing, dangling her feet over the edge of the porch. The wind blew two locks of hair (on either side of her face) across her pale yet anticipating face. She perked up at the sound of a motorcycle and smiled as one entered her yard. Its rider stopped the bike, took off his helmet and stared at the redhead grinning at him from the porch.

"Hey Starla," Richard grinned back, walking up the porch steps. She turned to face him.

"Hi, Kori breathed. He looked so…hot!

"Where are we going?" Richard said, nodding towards his bike.

"Just let me grab my sweater," Kori said quickly. "Wait here," she said and ran into the house.

Richard stood outside, stuffing his hands into his leather jacket pockets. Starla had looked good. Really good. Not really sexy, but…cute. He suspected it had something to do with that daydreaming schoolgirl look that she had in her face. She was nothing like Kim-Oh shit, what was he supposed to do with Kim today? Oh yeah. Going to the mall with her. Yeah, he definitely didn't mind missing that…but…there was something else too…he didn't feel the same around Kim as he did when he was around Starla. He, Richard Grayson, player extraordinaire, was never nervous around a girl…but with this girl…Starla was…different. His stomach continually flipped over when she smiled at him and those eyes…those beautiful green eyes…he didn't even want to get started on that.

"Richard?" Richard was knocked out his thoughts and saw Starla staring at him.

"Are we going or what?" She asked, looking at him curiously. He wanted to curse. Why the hell was he so damn weak in the knees when he looked into those eyes?

"Yeah, let's go," Richard said, walking down the porch steps. He tossed her a helmet, which she caught and put on her head. He pushed his helmet on his head and started up the motorbike. Kori jumped on the back and hugged him tightly. His heart began racing.

"So, where are we going?" Richard said, turning around to look at her.

"…Um…well, we could go to McDonalds or something and eat in the park…" Kori suggested, trailing off. Richard turned forward.

"All right."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim tapped her pink heel impatiently as other shoppers passed by her, entranced by items in shop windows. Where was Richard? He said he'd be here so he could help her pick out some good makeup. She flipped open her phone and dialed his number. It rang and then Richard's answering machine reached her ears and said:

'Hey, this is Richard. I'm not here at the moment, and if you didn't already guess that, when you heard this recording, you must be stupid. I'm probably out flirting with some girl or doing something important like that, but if you leave me a message, I'll get back to ya as soon as I'm done here.' There was a beep and then Kim angrily shrieked into her phone:

"Richey-Poo! Where the hell are you, you dick! We need to go shopping-oh by the way, this is Kimmy-Poo!" A bunch of people stared at her. " I'm at the mall! Get here right now!" She smacked the phone closed and threw it on the ground, where it broke. (A.N. Ha ha. In yo face, disgrace! Now Kim has to get a new phone!)

"Oh well," she said primly. "I'll just ask Daddy for a new one."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'd like two cheeseburgers, two cokes and one side of onion rings," Kori told the boy working at the cash register. The boy grinned, showing pointy, uneven, crooked teeth which made him look even more disgusting what with that face covered with huge pimples. He was Kori's age, with brown hair and a paper hat reading 'McDonalds' but Kori figured that he didn't always wear the hat.

"Anything else?" he asked in a seductive voice. Kori looked at him disgusted.

"Uh, no," Kori said slowly. The boy stepped out from under the counter and walked towards an empty corner, pulling Kori with him. He stopped and looked down at her, still holding both her hands.

"Are you sure?" he said, pulling her closer to him still. Kori tried to pull away, but he held her tighter still. "You don't want…anything else?"

Kori looked around in horror-where was Richard? Oh yes. He was in the bathroom.

Dammnit.

"At all?" Kori's eyes widened as she felt his hand slip down her back and rest on her bottom. "Nothing your pretty little heart desires?" She heard pizza-face gasp. She felt strong arms pulling her back, away from pizza-face (the perverted cashier guy). She looked up to see Richard, not looking at her, but at pizza-face, glaring at him with a deep look of hatred.

"Her pretty little heart desires for you to get the fuck away from her," Richard said quietly yet menacingly. Kori saw the fear grow on the boy's face and he held up his hands.

"I-I-I-I-"

"I, for one, will kick your ass if you don't go and get our food," Richard said in a mean tone and fished a twenty dollar bill from his pocket. "Keep the change."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How about here?" Richard asked, pointing to a bench beside the main fountain. Starla nodded.

"That would be great." Richard walked towards the bench and sat down. Starla followed suit, opened the bag with their food in it and soon the two were eating McDonald's burgers and talking.

"I'm so sorry about that perverted cashier dude," Richard said, shaking his head as he took another bite of his burger.

"Oh, that's fine," Starla said, smiling warmly at him. "I'm just glad you showed up when you did. My virginity would have been out the door if it weren't for you." Richard spit out his coke in shock. "What's wrong?" Starla asked him.

"You're still a goddamn virgin?" Richard asked, saying 'virgin' like one would say 'snot' or 'blood'. Starla nodded vigorously and glanced at the fountain ahead of them. Richard's head was suddenly filled with very dirty ideas. (A.N. I don't even need to say them. You guys know what I'm talking about.) _Snap out of it Richard! _Shouted a voice inside his head. _No frigging way are you having sex with her._ He looked at Kori.

_What if she wants to have sex with me? _Richard asked himself mentally.

_Look into her eyes. Do they look like they want sex right now? _The voice snapped back.

"Hey, Richard?" Starla's voice asked, breaking through his thoughts.

"Yes?" Richard asked, looking down at her. He grabbed his drink and noticed Kori hadn't touched any of her food.

"What's up between you and Raven?" Starla asked. Richard spit out his drink again.

"Do you have to wait till I have liquid in my mouth before you say things like that so I spill coke on my trousers?" Richard asked angrily, wiping coke off his pants.

"Sorry." Kori did look sincerely sorry.

"It's alright," Richard said, amazed. Kim _never _apologized like that. In fact, the little bitch never apologized. Ever.

"So? What's up? She says she knew you…then she cuts off. What's up? How do you guys know each other?" Kori asked impatiently. Richard smiled.

"She never told you?"

"Never told me _what_?" Kori persisted. She lifted her drink to her mouth and sucked viciously, staring at Richard.

"She probably never told you because she was too embarrassed…about what she did, not about me…"

"What? Tell me!" Kori said, still sipping.

"Raven and I…were boyfriend and girlfriend," Richard said, looking at the ground. Kori spit her drink out of her mouth and began choking.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Whoa, poor Kori...uh...I mean, Starla...big shock to de system, mon, (lol).

Review me cause you love me!

Starry


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with exams (I'm such a nerd)...(Shut up Phishy2!)...

Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 8 of 'You Should Only Love Your Own Kind'!

But first, my darling reviewers:

strodgfrgf: He is a pervert...isn't he?

Baby BunnyBoo:Aw!Your penname (so to speak) is so cute! Here is your update!

Sunny724: I feel sorry for Kor-Starla. That cashier is too werid for words. Isaw another author on fanfic refer to Starfire as Starla and I was all "Dude! I'm going to call her Starla in one of my stories!" !

tvdramamaster: I thought it would be a nice shock. Thanks for your support!

StarrGoddess: Nice penname! Richard is perverted because he is a guy (jk lol)

locket411: Shock, eh? (Shut up Phishy2!)

IceBlueWings: I like your penname! No, it was not for a joke...he did not date her for a joke (just so that y'all know...)

Soycaliente: You will find out why they broke up, but not in this chapter-sorry:,(

Phishy2: OH NO! NOT SHEILA! lol And no, the McDonalds thing was not based on experience. Just a random pervert. Who works at McDonalds.

Valda: Starfire is just very unladylike...that's all...Like me! Yay!

TheRealStarfire: We'll see...

lalala5812: I quite like the twist between the two movies also...

Jinx-Pixi: I'm so glad to hear that!

blossomel91: I know, right?

robinlovestarfire: Thanks!

YummieCreamy: I glad someone caught on! (jk you guys!)

PunkednDangerous: I really like your penname!

happymonkey: Extremely raw talent. I like your penname as well.

michelle: Thank you so much!

kow it all: Good job to you too, then!

itami7: Thanks!

kiuhjkh: Yep! Sorry!

FallenTeenHearts: I would never give up on this story!

PaintballGodess36: He won't be at the end, don't worry...

Terra Rock: Thanks. I love you so much! (platonically!)

PrincessYumi44: Right here!

* * *

_Raven opened her locker and then quickly darted her head to the left. No one in sight. Then to the right._

_Nothing._

_Sighing with relief, she opened her locker up further so that she could see the photo of Him hanging in her locker. _

_God, he was so gorgeous. _

_With hair as dark as her name falling into his crystal blue eyes, an adorable crooked smile streched across his face and a six-pack clearly visible beneath his thin, tight white shirt. Raven felt her knees wobble. _

_He was so cute._

"_Hey Babe," came a voice. A voice she knew all too well. She turned red and tried to close her locker, but He had already seen the picture. _

_Him. _

Kori walked around in a daze for a week after. She continued to date Richard in secret. Kim never noticed and continued to treat Kori nicely. Kitten was so slow.

Then again, what could you expect from her?

Kori was staring at her newly manicured nails, from the night before, when Kim and her had a girl's night. Not that Kori liked her though.

She was a bitch.

And Kori was only trying to stay on her good side.

The nails were nice though.

A piece of paper landing near her arm broke her concentration from her nails. She unfolded it and reconized Kim's curly writing.

Hey Starla r u free 2morrow nite? Its my b-day!

Kori looked surprised for a moment and then tried to remember her calender. Kim wanted to know if she was free on the 27th. She wished she had her planner with her, but during her teachings with Becca, she had learnt that a planner was NOT cool.

Becca.

Oh yeah, Kori remembered. Becca and her were supposed to be having a girl's night. Oh well. Becca would understand.

Sure, Kori scribbed back, Sounds like fun,

"Ms. Anders!" Mrs. Whardon called loudly. Kori looked up. Mrs. Whardon was at the front of the room, thank the lord, smiling at Kori.

"Ya?" Kori asked, looking at Mrs. Whardon like she was mentally slow. Kim snorted with laughter and ducked her head beneath her perfectly pale skin.

"What would a theme in this book be?" Mrs. Whardon asked.

"Which one?" Kori asked, leaning back in her chair.

"The one we've been reading all week."

"Which is?" Kori asked rudely. A few kids snickered.

"Macbeth," Mrs. Whardon said in a small voice.

"Why would I know?" Kori asked, going back to her nails. "I'm not some loser with no life," she added a few moments later. Mrs. Whardon looked stunned for a minute and then shook her head, as if to clear it.

"Anyone else?" she asked desperately.

No one answered. Kori passed the paper back to Kim, who opened it, read her response and grinned.

"Awesome," she mouthed to Kori.

"Hey Becz!" Kori shouted as she exited the classroom. Becca, who was ahead of her and easy to spot in a red capris and a white shirt with the words "Babe" on the back in red, stopped and turned around. She saw Kori, waved and watched with mild interest as Kori ran up to her.

"Hey girl, what's up?" she asked. Kori looked embarrased.

"Yes…?" Becca asked again.

"Um…about tomorrow night…"

"Yes…?"

"I kinda have other plans…"

"So…?"

"Well…" Kori looked extremely uncomfortable, "…I'm cancelling our plans…"

"What?" Becca cried. "Why?"

"Because it's Kim's birthday. She's having a party. Didn't you get invited?"

"No," Becca said angrily.

"Oh well," Kori said absentmindedly. "Its cool, right? I mean, it's Kim we're talking about. Her birthday will be so totally cool. She needs me there. Y'know what I'm saying?"

"No…" Becca said, turning as red as her pants. "No, it's not all right-"

"Why not?" Kori asked, annoyed.

"Because," Becca said dangerously. "You have brushed me off too many times. Go hang with Kim. She's cooler than me right? I'm just a girl you can hang with if Queen Bitch can't make it! Who cares about my feelings? Who cares about me? You're too cool for me-"

"Becz-" Kori began, but Becca cut her off.

"You know what? Go to Queen Bitch's birthday. Watch me give a shit. Go hang with her, because she is the only friend you have left!" And with that said, Becca stomped off.

"Whoa, someone is seriously PMS-ing," came a voice from behind Kori.

"Ricky!" she shrieked happily, turning around and hugging him. Richard grinned.

"Hey Baby," he responded cooly. His insides were spinning. She made him feel so excited.

"You free again tonight?" he asked her, leaning close. Their noses bumped and they both laughed, unaware that a certain blond was furiously watching.

Raven felt ontop of the world. He loved her! They were now dating and Raven couldn't have been happier.

_He was so amazing. _

_And then Kim came. _

_People seemed to know she was royalty. They appreciated her for every bitchy thing she stood for. Guys and girls alike went gagga over her. _

_Including Him. _

_Unfortunetly, she had spotted Him too. _

_And she wanted Him. _

_So she started making Raven's life a living hell. She pretended to be her friend and then embarrased her infront of everyone. _

_Everyone turned against her. _

_He turned against her. _

_Then BB came. _

_And Raven had a friend once more. _

_BB. _

_And He, her lover, her idol, Him, was gone. _

_Forever. _

Kim stormed angrily into the girls bathroom, her gang of girls right behind her pink heels.

"That little bitch!" Kim swore loudly, stomping her foot hard on the floor.

"Excuse me Kim…who?" Courtney, one of the gang, with light brown hair and grey eyes asked.

"Starla! I hate that little bitchette!" Kim shrieked, pulling at her perfect blond hair.

"What did she do?" Jessica, another member with short black hair and warm brown eyes asked Kim, stroking her arm. Kim pulled away before screeching:

"She stole _my _boyfriend!"

"No!" Jessica said disbelievingly.

"Yes!" Kim whined. "She STOLE him!"

"That bitch," Courtney said angrily.

"I know!" Kim complained.

"Well then, show her who is the queen at this school, Kim," Courtney said, tapping her foot. Kim dried her eyes.

"I will…she'll be sorry she ever messed with me…"Kim muttered to herself, an evil smile spreading across her face. She turned to Jessica and Courtney.

"I need you guys to find out everything about her…" Kim told them. They nodded and left. Kim turned back to the mirror.

"No one steals my boyfriend," she told her reflection. She shot the mirror a disgusted look. "Not even my own reflection." She turned and walked out.

"You are coming, right?" Raven asked Kori anxiously. Kori, on the other end of the phone, rolled her eyes.

"Ya, whatever," she said absentmindedly. Kori was talking to Richard on MSN. Did she look like she cared what Raven was talking about?

"It's on the 27th, okay?" Raven said again.

"Fine, whatever," Kori said.

Little did she know that she was being researched at that very moment by Courtney and Jessica, Kim's henchmen.

* * *

Ooooo! The next chapter's going to be nasty, that's all I'm saying!

"_There's about to be a-what?-girlfight!"_

Review me!

Star


End file.
